Healing
by Madkat89
Summary: AU When Tomoe is kidnapped, Kaoru is severely injured and the Kenshin-gumi have to face the very real possibility of losing her. How will the group deal with this daunting situation? Will probably change the summary later.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Black spots danced across her vision as Kaoru dragged her way painfully over to the phone resting on the hall table. Every movement was indescribable agony, but she had to make it to that phone, lives were depending on her reaching that phone. Reaching up clumsily, her arm burning, she finally managed to knock it off the table onto the floor next to her.

Blinking rapidly in a vain attempt to clear the black spots, she struggled to focus on the phone's screen. It took a few tries but she finally managed to enter the correct number. Hearing it ring, she prayed to any kami that might be listening that he would answer. She was about to despair when she heard a click.

"Himura"

She almost sobbed in relief but bit it back, fighting to keep her voice normal, "Kenshin, thank kami! Tomoe's been kidnapped." She could almost feel him snapping to full attention over the phone.

When he spoke, his voice was full of deadly intent, "When and where?"

"She was taken when she left La Bella after lunch. That's all I know, I don't know who's responsible."

He didn't bother to say goodbye and she heard a dial tone, signaling that he'd hung up. She was tempted to give into the growing darkness, but fought it, calling a different number.

Sano's cheerful voice came on the line, "Hey Jou-chan, what's up?"

"Kenshin needs back up. Tomoe's been kidnapped." She couldn't find the breath to add anything else.

He cursed. "On it. Are you ok, Jou-chan? You sound off."

Kaoru found that she had just enough breath to push out four words. "I'm fine. Just go." She disconnected the phone and let it fall from her numb fingers.

She was about to give in to the beckoning darkness when she heard the distinctive sound of the front door unlocking. Dredging up every bit of stubbornness she possessed to stay conscious, she turned her head so she could see who was entering. If the men were returning to finish the job, she wouldn't even be able to do anything about it. She didn't have the strength to even move, let alone defend herself.

Instead of the men who'd attacked her, she saw her younger brother enter, his face transforming into a look of horror when he saw her. Unable to fight the darkness any longer, she manage to whisper, "Yahi…..ko."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

To say that Kenshin was furious would be like calling hurricane force winds merely windy. While to a certain extent it was an accurate statement, it severely understated the situation.

Knuckles white on the steering wheel as he wove through traffic, he heard his phone ring again. Answering the phone, he snapped, "Himura".

Sano's calm voice reached his ears, helping center him slightly. "Kenshin, Jou-chan called. Where do you need me?"

Taking a deep breath, he swiftly sorted through his options. "Go to the office and get everyone assembled. I'm headed to the scene now. Kaoru said that Tomoe was kidnapped after lunch when she was leaving La Bella. Get Misao on the traffic cams around that area during that time, maybe we'll get lucky. Also, have Aoshi start sending out feelers, see who's feeling restless or stupid enough to think that it's worthwhile to touch one of our people."

"Done. We'll find her, Kenshin. And then we'll make the people who took her pay."

He hung up, leaving Kenshin feeling calmer. Maneuvering around another car, amber eyes narrowed. The hunt had begun.

kk KK kk

Inserting his key into the lock, Yahiko grumbled under his breath. He was running late and would barely have enough time to drop off his stuff before he had to leave for his after school job at the Akabeko.

Shouldering the door open roughly, he dropped his bag and was about to shout for Kaoru when a horrifying sight met his eyes. Kaoru was lying crumpled on the floor, beaten and bloody. He heard her whisper, "Yahi…..ko" before her eyes fluttered shut.

He raced over and dropped down beside her, frantically searching for a pulse. "No, no, no. Don't do this to me, Sis. C'mon, hang on."

Finally, his searching fingers felt the faintest throb of her pulse right as her chest rose and fell slightly, letting him know that she was still breathing.

Seeing her phone laying beside her, he scooped it up and frantically dialed emergency services. When the operator answered, he yelled, "I need an ambulance. My sister's been attacked, she needs help!"

The operator spoke gently, "I'm getting help heading your way right now. What is your location?"

He rattled off their address, watching as Kaoru drew another shallow breath.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

His voice frantic, he tried to collect himself so he could give them the information they needed to help her. "I don't know. I just got home and she was lying in the hallway. There's blood, oh kami, there's blood everywhere. It looks like there was a fight. She's barely breathing and she won't open her eyes. Forgetting about the operator, he pleaded, "C'mon, Kaoru, open your eyes. I'll do a thousand strokes without complaining if you'll just open your eyes."

Her eyes remained stubbornly shut and he was startled when the operator spoke, "Is Kaoru your sister's name?"

"Yeah, Kaoru Kamiya."

"And whom am I speaking with?"

He had to clear his throat so he could speak, worry creating a large lump in it. "Yahiko. Yahiko Kamiya."

"Ok, Yahiko, an ambulance is on its way, it'll be there in five minutes. Now, I need you to answer some questions so we can better help your sister when we get there, all right?"

Moving to open the door wider so he could see the ambulance arrive from his position by Kaoru, he held her hand gently and told the operator to go ahead.

kk KK kk

He'd never been so relieved in his life as when the ambulance pulled up. Disconnecting the phone, he ran to the door and waved the EMT's in. Standing out of the way, he watched as they worked quickly to stabilize her. It seemed like an eternity, but it was actually only a few minutes before they had her strapped onto the stretcher and loaded into the ambulance.

There was no room for him in the back, so he climbed in the front with the driver. Trying to control his shaking, he dialed the Akabeko and waited numbly while it rang. When Tae's cheery voice greeted him, he forced himself to speak, "Miss Tae? It's Yahiko. I'm not going to make it today."

Reviews are appreciated


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Arriving at the building where they worked, Sano quickly parked and got out. Grimacing, he stretched and felt his back pop several times. His tall frame was not meant to be squished into small cars, but he'd been in a hurry and that was the only one available. Shrugging it off as unimportant, he swiftly strode inside.

Waiting for the elevator, he frowned. He hoped that Kaoru was okay. There had been something off in her voice when she'd called, a breathless, pained undertone. Still, he could possibly attribute it to her worry for Kenshin and Tomoe. If there was one trait that she had in spades, it was her loyalty to those she considered hers.

His lips quirking up slightly in a grin, he thought back to when they first met. He'd never could have guessed how important Kaoru would become to their circle of friends. That day, he, Kenshin, and Aoshi, had just wrapped up a tough case and were drained. They'd gone to a club for a few drinks, hoping to unwind enough to the point they could sleep. They were all still running on adrenaline and caffeine.

X

(Flashback)

Music thrummed through the air, causing Sano's shoulders to relax, the tight knot right between his shoulder blades finally starting to ease. It'd been a nightmarish case from start to finish, but they'd finally wrapped it up just that afternoon. Now it was time to relax and have fun, they'd definitely earned it.

Knowing that Aoshi would be back any minute now with their drinks, he glanced at Kenshin and groaned. The redhead was still amber eyed, a scowl seeming to be permanently etched on his face as he tapped his fingers impatiently on the table. "C'mon Ken man. We're supposed to be relaxing and having fun. You'll scare all the cute chicks away if you keep looking like that."

His tone frosty, Kenshin didn't even bother to glance at him as he answered, "I just want a few drinks then I'm headed out. You want a girl? Go find one and leave me in peace."

"Ouch, man. That hurts. You're sounding like the Ice man. You know, that is if he ever deigned to speak more'n a few words."

Right then, Aoshi returned with the drinks and directed an icy glare at Sano. "Just because I do not babble endlessly…."

The rest of whatever he was going to say was lost in the sound of bright feminine laughter and a woman calling, "Slow down, Misao, you're going to run someone over." Her warning came too late, however, and Aoshi was forced to drop the drinks and catch her when she tripped and almost fell into him. Her friend arrived a moment later, only to sigh and start picking up the glass shards.

Sano slid off his chair and started to help, watching the woman who'd run into Aoshi in disbelief. She was the tiniest woman Sano had ever seen, but her personality seemed to make up for her lack of height. He watched in amazement as she apologized profusely to Aoshi, not letting him get a word in edgewise. He was even more astonished when Aoshi allowed himself to be dragged off to fetch more drinks, the woman bouncing along effortlessly in impossibly high heels.

Satisfied that they'd gotten most of the glass, he stood and offered his hand to the kneeling. She took it and he pulled her easily to her feet, her frame almost as slight as her friend's. Dumping his handful of shards on the table, he motioned for her to do the same.

"Sano."

Laughing blue eyes met his and she grinned. "Kaoru. Mind if I wait here until my friend returns?"

"Sure, grab a seat. Don't worry about Kenshin, he doesn't bite." Kenshin shot Sano a brief glare then returned his scrutiny to the table.

Sitting, Kaoru eyed Kenshin curiously for a moment, then her eyes softened with compassion. Reaching out, she laid her hand gently over his. She didn't even flinch when his head jerked up, his hot amber gaze boring into hers. Shadows entered her eyes, even as she spoke softly, "My father had a saying. 'Any day you can look back at at the end of the day and say "I'm still here" is a win.' It looks like you've had a rough day, but you're still here. So despite everything, you've won today." Smiling gently, she released his hand and turned away, scanning the crowd for her friend.

Sano held his breath as he watched Kenshin, worried about how he'd react. He was both relieved and astonished when he saw his friend's shoulders relaxing, his eyes fading from amber back into their normal purplish color.

Right then, Kaoru groaned, causing both men to focus on her. "It looks like you guys won't be getting your drinks anytime soon. Misao's dragged your friend out to dance. Let me see if I can go get him loose." Standing abruptly, she started working her way through the crowd.

Sano scanned the dance floor and felt his jaw drop when he saw Aoshi, the Ice man himself, actually dancing looking slightly bemused. A quiet chuckle made him snap back around to where Kenshin was sitting. Grinning slightly at Sano, he stood. "I'll see if I can't help as well." He followed after her, sliding easily through the crowd.

Forcing his jaw shut, he watched in wonder as Kenshin turned on the charm, coaxing Kaoru away from Misao and Aoshi and into dancing with him. He shook his head in amusement. He'd been friends with Aoshi and Kenshin for over five years and had never seen either man dance. And man could they dance! They both had some serious moves, it just wasn't fair.

Shrugging slightly, he stood and went in search of a partner for himself.

X

The ding of the elevator signaling his floor drew him from his memories. Shaking his head slightly to clear it, Sano sighed and pulled himself together. He'd have to check on Jou-chan later, right now, he was on a mission from Kenshin.

Striding into the bustling office, he scanned the room, quickly locating the two agents he needed. He bellowed, "Misao, Aoshi, conference room."

They nodded and swiftly made their way over to where he was holding the door open. Motioning them in, he shut the door firmly and turned to face them. "We have a problem."

X

The ambulance screamed into the emergency bay where hospital staff were ready and waiting. Within moments, they had Kaoru unloaded and wheeled into the building.

Yahiko stood helplessly as he watched her disappear through the glass doors, at a loss for what to do next. Thankfully a kind nurse saw him and quickly walked over. "Are you with the patient that just came in?"

He choked out, "Yes, my sister."

The nurse's eyes softened and she placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "We have excellent doctors here, your sister couldn't be in better hands. Follow me and I'll show you to the waiting room."

"But…."

"As soon as we know more, I'll make sure that someone keeps you up to date, ok?"

Nodding reluctantly, he followed her.

X

Tomoe opened her eyes groggily, feeling like her head was stuffed with cotton. It was silent and she wondered vaguely what she was doing in an office. Suddenly, she stiffened. The men outside the restaurant waiting for her, she'd been kidnapped! She bit back a moan as her head suddenly throbbed, protesting her abrupt movement. Deciding to let whatever they'd drugged her with wear off a little more so she could think straight, she settled in to wait.

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Dark had fallen but Misao barely noticed, her fingers flying across the keyboard. Tomoe's kidnapping had indeed been caught on camera, but the license plate of the vehicle had been obscured. Still, she wasn't an information specialist for nothing. She liked to think that she'd have been a ninja in previous times, skilled in stealth and cunning. She grinned at the thought of her sneaking around wielding kunai before shaking her head and refocusing on her task.

While the license plate had been mostly obscured, she had managed to make out the first two letters. Cross-referencing them with the make and model, she'd then narrowed it down to a handful of suspects. She'd quickly found the vehicle in question, but it was registered to a dummy corporation. When she'd discovered this, Misao grimaced then gave an evil grin. Someone was being very bad and trying to hide something. Too bad that they didn't realize that Misao loved treasure hunts. She had a feeling that she was getting close to whomever was behind this whole mess.

She sent a quick message to Aoshi to keep him updated and wondered briefly where Kaoru was at before shrugging it off. Kenshin probably had her handling something else, tracking a different angle.

x

Megumi sighed as she scrubbed up, exhaustion weighing heavily on her. When the hospital had gotten the call to prep for a critical patient requiring immediate surgery, she'd jumped into action even though she was three-quarters of the way through her shift and had already handled several small emergencies. This is what she lived for, being able to help heal people.

But when she'd seen that it was Kaoru on the stretcher, she felt her heart stop. It was only for a moment then the clinical part of her mind took over, barking orders and assessing the situations. They wheeled her into the OR and she'd started the battle of keeping Kaoru alive.

Covering her burning eyes with her hand, Megumi bit her lip hard, seeing her friend's injuries again. Someone, or several someone's, had beaten the petite kendo instructor mercilessly. That stubborn, mule headed girl should have run, but deep down she knew that Kaoru would never do that. She would never back down from anything or anyone.

Removing her hand, Megumi opened her eyes and glanced at the clock. Ten o'clock, two hours past when her shift should have ended. The surgery had taken longer than she'd thought and it all depended on Kaoru now. Suddenly desperate to talk to Sano, she decided to cut through the waiting room to the doctors' lounge where her cell phone was.

However, her plans were abruptly halted when she entered the waiting room and saw a young man sitting forlornly in the empty room, his head bowed. He hadn't looked up when she'd entered, but she'd know him anywhere. "Yahiko."

His head jerked up, hope and desperation shining in his eyes. He jumped to his feet, relief clearly evident in his expression. "Meg! Do you know how Kaoru is? The nurses won't tell me anything, just that she'd still in surgery and they'll let me know the minute they know more."

This all came out in a breathless rush and Megumi frowned. "Where is everybody? Have you been alone since she was brought in?"

He nodded, the strain obvious in every line of his body. "I'm…" His voice broke and he had to try again. "I'm the one who found her. I called the ambulance. I didn't know what to do, she was bleeding, and there was blood everywhere! I tried calling people, but no one's answering. Why's no one answering? I don't know what to do, Tae said she'd be here when the restaurant closed, but no one else would answer and they won't tell me how sis is."

She held a hand up, her expression softening slightly. "Breathe, Yahiko. Come with me, I was going to get my phone and call Sano. Let's see if I can raise anyone."

"But Kaoru….."

"I was the one who worked on her. I'll tell you what I can." He grabbed his pack and followed her eagerly. "You found her after school?"

He nodded. "I opened the door and she was just laying there on the floor. She said my name and just collapsed." He swallowed hard. "I thought she'd died."

"So she was conscious when you arrived? Hmm." Reaching into her purse, she fished out her phone and flicked it on. She saw a few calls from Yahiko and a text from Sano. She quickly opened and skimmed it, frowning over the contents. Sighing, she motioned for Yahiko to sit at the small table.

She sat across from him, resisting the urge to slump. She closed her eyes and lightly pinched the bridge of her nose, gather her thoughts. Finally, she dropped her hand and met his eyes squarely. "I'm sorry, Yahiko…." Seeing devastation enter his eyes, she rushed to continue. "We're on our own for this. Sano texted me. Tomoe's been kidnapped and they'll be out of touch until she's found and rescued. I can't say for sure whether Kaoru was attacked because of that or not." He relaxed slightly but his eyes were still wary.

She hated this next part but forced herself to continue and give him the straight truth. "I've done everything I can, but I can't tell you whether or not Kaoru will make it. It's all up to her now."

He straightened, his eyes flashing stubbornly. "Then she'll be just fine. She's too stubborn to give up."

Megumi bit back a smile, thinking that Kaoru wasn't the only stubborn Kamiya.

He took a deep breath, steadying himself, before asking in a small voice, "How bad is she?"

"As far as I can tell, she was attacked by at least two people, more likely more than that. She has defensive wounds, indicating that she fought and fought hard. Still, they hurt her badly. Both legs are broken, the left one twice. Her left arm is broken and her right wrist is strained. It looks like she protected her head, but she does have a sizable lump, so it's possible that she may have a concussion. We'll monitor that closely and also keep an eye on her brain to make sure that there's no bleeding." She checked to make sure that he was following and he nodded.

"The problem with protecting her head is that she left her torso exposed. Her liver is bruised and several ribs are cracked, one of which punctured her lung. I've gone in and repaired as much as I can. Right now, we just have the broken bones braced, we don't want to cast them until the swelling goes down. The bruises haven't fully surfaced yet, so she's going to look worse before she looks better. We're going to keep her in an induced coma for the next 18 hours to allow her body to cope with the shock. Surprising, she wasn't bleeding excessively. You said that there was a lot of blood at your house?"

He nodded and Megumi smiled grimly. If there was a lot of blood, Kaoru had most likely managed to inflict serious injuries on her attackers.

She stood wearily. "Come on. I'll get a cot set up in Kaoru's room for you. We don't know if it's safe for you to go home, so you can stay here and we'll figure out what to do tomorrow. Call Tae and let her know."

He nodded and did as she said, too tired to argue.

X

Tomoe stood, testing her balance carefully. The tingles had fully disappeared from her fingers and toes and the throbbing in her head had finally died down. There was no clock or window in the room, so she had no way of tracking time, but she knew several hours had passed since she first woke up. No one had come during that time and she'd heard nothing other than her breathing. She'd searched her pockets, but come up empty. Determined not to wait around like a helpless damsel, she started searching the room for anything that could help her escape.

Reviews are appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

12:03 pm

Tomoe had been missing for almost 24 hours now. Aoshi had been awake for close to thirty-six hours. The only clue to his fatigue were the nearly invisible lines around his eyes, otherwise he looked impeccable as usual. He closed his eyes briefly, resisting the urge to sigh. Kenshin had been running them ragged since Tomoe had been taken. There were whispers circulating that Kenshin was so driven because he still had feelings for her, even though she was marrying Akira next week. Aoshi knew better. Kenshin was furious because someone had dared touch one of his people, had thought that there would be no repercussions for that act.

Opening his eyes, his gaze snagged on the lone picture on his desk. Eyes softening incrementally, he picked it up and studied it. It was of Misao and Kaoru laughing about something, their eyes sparkling with mirth. He allowed his fingertips to graze over Misao's laughing face. Aoshi knew the truth. Kenshin's heart belonged to Misao's fiery best friend.

In truth, neither he nor Kenshin deserved either girl or their love. They had both walked a dark path for part of their lives, although they'd managed to pull their lives together and make something of themselves. Some days, it was hard to see beyond the shadows of the past. But the women had seen something in them, something the men couldn't see, and refused to let them be forever isolated by their pasts. And like moths to flames, the men couldn't stay away from their bright innocence. Both women moved through the world with a joy of living, laughter and contentment blooming in their wake.

Setting the picture aside reluctantly, he checked his phone. He was waiting for some information to confirm his hunch. Still nothing. Setting it down, he debated whether another cup of coffee would make a difference. Looking at Misao, he noticed that her shoulders were drooping slightly. He hesitated to bring her coffee or anything with sugar, however, still scarred slightly from the "Cotton Candy Incident".

Bright laughter drew him from his thoughts of that daunting day. Misao was laughing and jumping up and down in a victory dance. Standing, he quickly made his way over and raised an eyebrow in question. She grinned at him impishly and sing-songed, "Nailed him. He's going down. Oh yeah, oh yeah."

Dialing Kenshin, he waited for him to pick up. Before he could ask, Aoshi told him, "Return to the office. We got him."

X

As it turned out, Gohei Hiruma was the one behind Tomoe's kidnapping. His brother Kihei was being charged in a different case and Gohei thought that the agents in charge of Kihei's case would be willing to barter his brother's freedom for the return of their agent. However, there was a reason that Kihei was the brains of the operation. Gohei was nowhere near as clever in covering his tracks.

Gohei's hideout was a nondescript office building in an older part of town. Confident in his plan and his anonymity, he didn't even have guards posted. Kenshin sneered at the building, his hands in tight fists. He hated waiting, but both Sano and Aoshi had insisted on reconnaissance just to avoid any nasty surprises. Finally given the go ahead, Kenshin moved so quickly that he seemed to just disappear.

X

Gohei first realized that something had gone wrong when the screaming started. He was in his office putting the final touches on his plan and proposed bargain. He had just reread the final line for a third time when the first scream rang out. He frowned slightly, but reassured himself that he had plenty of men and there was no way that they could've found him so quickly. However, as the screaming continued and the rapid pop of gunfire started, his uneasiness grew. He had just gotten to his feet when the door burst inward.

A tall man dressed in Kevlar stepped over the debris and grinned at him. "Ah, just the man we were looking for. In here."

He stepped aside and Gohei laughed when he saw a short, red haired man enter. The man kept his eyes downward, his bangs obscuring his vision while he spoke, "Gohei Hiruma, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of government agent Tomoe Yukishiro. Come with us quietly."

Gohei roared with laughter. "Why don't you make me, shrimp."

He heard the tall man sigh and mutter, "Your funeral" right before the short man raised his furious amber gaze.

X

The sound of distant gunfire drew Tomoe from her light doze. It was the first sound that she had heard since she'd awoken after being kidnapped. She quickly rose to her feet, anxiety pumping through her veins.

She'd thought that hearing gunfire and not know what was going on was bad, but when the gunfire had ceased, the silence was ten times worse.

Finally, she heard footsteps approaching the room where she was imprisoned. She picked up the office chair, grunting slightly at the weight. It was clumsy and awkward, but better than nothing. After a tense wait, she heard the lock give a quiet click and the door swung open.

Seeing who was standing there, she dropped the chair with a sharp cry and scrambled into his open arms.

Akira pulled her close, savoring the fact that she was safe in his arms. Tucking her even closer when she started to shake, he lifted her gently and carried her from the building.

X

Sano grumbled under his breath as he unceremoniously dumped an unconscious Gohei into the back of the prison transport. Next time, he would beat the criminal unconscious and Kenshin could lug him out. Dusting his hands off, he turned and saw Aoshi standing off to one side looking thoughtful. He jogged over and asked, "What's troubling you? And where's Kenshin?"

"Checking on Tomoe. Take a look at Hiruma's underlings and tell me what you see."

Sano studied them then whistled abruptly. "Whoa, a few of them are banged up good." He scratched his head. "I don't remember doing that."

Aoshi frowned, "Those injuries are a few days old. I hadn't heard of any fights concerning his men though."

"Maybe they were fighting amongst themselves? I'm sure you'll figure it out." He slapped Aoshi on the shoulder. "C'mon, let's get the last of them loaded up"

A/N: So, no Kaoru this chapter, sorry. However, we'll definitely be getting back to her next chapter. Tomoe's been rescued, what's going to happen now. Also, thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed. It means a lot to me to hear what people think of this story.

Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Sano climbed quickly from the car, eager to see Megumi. He hadn't slept for almost two days, but seeing her was more important. He needed to see her and hold her, verify with his own eyes that she was all right. He sighed and shoved a hand roughly through his hair. The Tomoe incident had shaken him worse than he'd thought.

Waiting for the elevator to reach the correct floor, he checked his watch. There was still an hour until Meg's shift ended. If he was lucky, he'd catch her right as she finished her paperwork but before she did the last walk through. Exiting the elevator, he made a beeline for the nurse's station.

He grinned when he saw her there, going over a chart. However, his footsteps slowed and his grin faded as he studied her closer. She looked, tired, exhaustion evident on her face. Wondering what had happened to make her look so careworn, he waited patiently while she finished her explanation.

When she nodded and turned away, he hastily took the last few steps and called softly, "Hey, Fox. Miss me?"

He was shocked when she whipped around, hope and relief shining in her eyes. Concerned, he started to ask what was wrong when she closed the space between them and buried her face in his chest. Wrapping his arms firmly around her, he tried to soothe her. Megumi hated public displays, so something big must've happened to drive her to seek comfort openly. Resting his cheek on her hair, he murmured calming things, trying to soothe her enough so that she could tell him what'd happened.

X

It was an odd, rhythmic beeping that drew Kaoru back into awareness. She surfaced solely, feeling like she was fighting her way through a dense fog. As she fought her way to consciousness, she gradually grew aware of pain. First, a dull throbbing in both legs that spread to her arms. Next, trying to take a deep breath sent a sharp pain across her torso. She heard the odd beeping speed up briefly before settling back into its rhythm as the pain faded. Finally, she felt the aching sensitivity of her skin, signaling the presence of bruises. The last sensation she was familiar with from having a dojo and practicing kendo.

Suddenly recognizing the beeping as the sound of a heart monitor, she managed to pry her leaden eyelids open. The sterile white walls of a hospital greeted her. But what was she doing in a hospital? Had she been in an accident? Trying to remember what had happened, she drew a blank. Dismissing it for the moment, though she knew she'd circle back to it, she turned her head slightly so she could see more of the room. She was startled to see Yahiko slumped in a chair by her bed, reading a school book. She eyed him carefully, but he seemed to be ok. So whatever had happened to her hadn't happened to him. She felt a wave of relief at that thought.

She could tell by the way he was holding the book and how his eyes weren't moving that he wasn't really seeing the book in his hands. She tried to lift her hand, but a wave of pain crashed through her, so she abandoned the attempt. Moistening her dry lips, she forced out, "Yahiko…."

His head jerked up, his expression a mixture of fear and hope. Seeing that her eyes were open, he scrambled to his feet, his book falling to the floor unheeded. He moved over to right beside the bed. "Kaoru?"

She grinned and spoke, her voice hoarse but strong. "You look awful."

An answering grin covered his face, his relief palpable. "You should see yourself, Busu."

"Whatever, Yahiko- _chan_."

He was about to make a sharp retort when she started coughing dryly. It took a moment for the coughing bout to pass and he hovered anxiously. "Sis?"

She grimaced and managed to whisper, "Water."

He scrambled to grab the cup sitting beside her bed and guide the straw to her mouth. She took several sips and then sighed. "Thanks. That's better." She studied him and asked, "You ok?"

His expression was suddenly vulnerable. "I'm not hurt, if that's what you're asking. I came home and found you collapsed. Kaoru, what happened?"

She sighed. "I don't know, it's all, fuzzy." She thought hard for a moment. "There was a man, men? They wanted me to tell someone…. Something." She sighed again. "I don't know, I'm sure it'll come back eventually." Both siblings were quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

A small groan drew Yahiko from his thoughts. "Kaoru?"

She forced out, he jaw tight, "I'm ok, it'll pass."

"Hold on, I'll go get Meg."

X

It had taken Sano longer to soothe Megumi than he'd thought. He was just thinking about moving them to a more private location when he felt her shuddering start to ease. He rubbed her back soothingly for a few more moments before she abruptly straightened and pushed away from him. A slight blush dusted her cheeks and she muttered, "Sorry."

He found her blush adorable, but pushed the thought aside. Gripping her chin gently mindful of his strength, he tipped her face up so her eyes met his. "What's wrong, Meg?"

Her answer was cut off by Yahiko suddenly appearing. She looked startled before her expressions swiftly changed to concern. "Yahiko?"

Sano swiftly took in Yahiko's appearance. The kid looked frazzled but excited. He didn't even seem to notice him, his focus solely on Megumi.

"C'mon, Meg. Kaoru's awake." He took back off towards where he'd come from.

Sano turned back towards Meg, frowning. "Kaoru?" He remembered the odd phone call and a feeling of dread appeared in the pit of his stomach.

She hesitated, choosing her words carefully, "Kaoru's been seriously hurt." She sighed and started walking. "Follow me. It'll be easier to explain if you see her before I explain."

He trailed after her, unease growing with every step. He had the feeling that this was the source of the Fox's distress. He was also dead certain that he was no going to like what he was going to see in that room. He paused to take a deep breath and gather his courage, then stepped into the room.

He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Kaoru looked like she'd been in a terrible car accident. She had bruises everywhere, two black eyes, casts, and she was hooked up to a fleet of machines. She looked so tiny laying there quietly in the hospital bed. He distantly heard Megumi ask her something, but couldn't make it out over the roaring in his ears.

Then Kaoru laughed weakly, a sparkle lurking in her eyes. This surprised him enough that his limbs unfroze and carried him the rest of the way into the room. His voice was rough when he asked, "What happened?"

Megumi glanced over her shoulder at him. "We don't know. This is the first time she's been awake since she got here yesterday. Kaoru?"

Kaoru was staring at Sano, her brow furrowed. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to answer, Yahiko volunteered, "She said that it's fuzzy. But she mentioned something about men and a message."

Sano shoved his hand through his hair, his face grim. "She called me, told me that Kenshin needed me."

Kaoru's eyes widened when he said Kenshin's name, something clicking into place. "Tomoe! Tomoe was kidnapped." Her breathing quickened and she winced in pain. Megumi quickly fussed with one of the machines, giving her a dose of pain medicine.

Ribs, thought Sano, wincing in sympathy. He reassured her quickly, "Tomoe's fine, we rescued her today. She didn't have a scratch on her and other than being a little dehydrated, she's just fine.

Her breathing relaxed and she gave a small sigh of relief. "Good. Kenshin'll be relieved." She yawned, the pain medicine quickly kicking in and dragging her back towards sleep. "Yahiko. Come here."

While the siblings chatted quietly, Sano drew Megumi aside. "Meg?"

Her shoulders slumped. "Kaoru's the only one who knows what happened. Yahiko arrived home after school and found her right as she collapsed. He called the ambulance and was able to get her help right away. If he hadn't found her right then, she would've died." His shock was clearly evident and Megumi gave him a concise rundown on Kaoru's injuries.

His face darkened as she spoke, feeling sick at the thought that he hadn't been there to protect her, that he had ignored his jut and hadn't gone immediately to check on her.

Seeing his expression, she gently touched his cheek, drawing him out of his self-loathing. "None of us could've predicted this. Be proud of the fact that she fought and fought hard. From her defensive wounds, I would say that she faced multiple opponents, at least three if not more. Honestly, the hardest part has been not being able to reach anyone because of Tomoe's kidnapping. But things are looking up now that she's woken up." She felt him stiffen abruptly.

He'd been thinking about the past two days when he'd suddenly remembered the bruised thugs. He had a feeling that he knew what had happened to them. He cursed quietly. "I think I know who did this. Just let me call Aoshi…" He cursed again. "Does anyone know about Kaoru?"

She shook her head. "Tae knows because Yahiko was supposed to work."

He hugged her briefly, then cupped her face with one hand, "Let me make a couple of calls, then I'll be right back, ok?" She nodded and he left in search of an area to use his cell phone.

Megumi watched him go, relief flowing through her. Now that Sano was here, things were looking brighter already.

A/N: Whew! This was a hard chapter to write. Well, Kaoru has finally woken up, yay! Now word of what has happened to her is spreading. How will everyone react to what happened to her?

Reviews are appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Kenshin sighed as his fingers absently searched for his entryway light switch. He was too keyed up to rest, but his supervisor had insisted that he go home and sleep. He finally found the switch and flicked it, blinking at the sudden flood of light. As he waited patiently for his eyes to adjust, he couldn't shake a sense of restlessness, his nerves prickling. He tried to shake it off. Tomoe had been rescued, unharmed, and Hiruma was safely behind bars with his brother. So why then were his instincts screaming at him that something was wrong?

When his eyes had adjusted, he kicked off his shoes and moved farther into his apartment. What he needed was to talk to Kaoru, she was good at helping talk through what he was feeling and thinking to pinpoint what was bothering him. He frowned suddenly. Come to think of it, Kaoru had answered any of the texts that he'd sent her which was extremely unusual for her. Fishing his cell from his pocket, he discovered that it was dead. He scowled at it, wondering how long it had been that way before sighing and heading to the charger to plug it in. Bending to plug it in, he caught a whiff of himself and sighed. He would just take a quick shower while it charged then call Kaoru. A few minutes wouldn't make a difference.

X

Aoshi had just placed a sleepy Misao on their couch where he'd carried her in from the car when his phone rang. Seeing that it was Sano, he was strongly tempted to ignore it, but he decided to answer before the ringing drew Misao from her drowsy state. He growled, "This had better be important, Sagara."

Sano's voice was serious, "It is. Are you with Misao?"

Realizing that it was important. He smoothed the hair from Misao's face before moving to another room to keep from disturbing her. "We just got home, Misao's dead on her feet. Why?"

Sano's voice was grim and Aoshi could almost see his clenched fists. "Remember those injured thugs? I think I've found out what happened to them. They went to Kaoru's house to give her a message to pass on."

Aoshi's knuckles tightened on the phone as he pictured his wife's best friend. "Is she alright?"

Grief and rage stained the answer, "No. She's in the hospital." He swallowed hard. "She's in pretty bad shape, critical condition. You and Misao need to come right away. I know that you guys are tired, but…"

Aoshi cut him off, "What hospital?" He nodded at the information. "We'll be there shortly." He stood there for a moment after hanging up, trying to figure out how to break the news to Misao."

Suddenly a pair of arms slipped around his waist and Misao snuggled into his back. She asked sleepily, "Who was that?"

X

Feeling refreshed and more relaxed after his shower, Kenshin was pulling out a clean shirt when his fingers brushed velvet. Smiling, he pulled out the ring box and flipped it open. Inside was nestled a delicate gold band, a single sapphire winking brightly at him, tiny diamonds scattered around it. The ring had drawn him instantly, the sapphire the same hue as Kaoru's eyes, its simple elegance mirroring the woman's. He'd had the ring for months now, since shortly after he'd met her. He'd known even back then that he wanted forever with her. He just had to find the perfect time to propose.

He reluctantly placed it back in the drawer and pulled out a shirt. Honestly, he'd expected to have been married to his love by now, not Aoshi. However, the stoic man had surprised them all when he and Misao eloped a mere two months after they'd met. As impossible as the match had seemed, somehow it worked. The couple absolutely adored each other. Their domestic harmony had intensified Kenshin's longing and he'd started dropping hints about him and Kaoru moving in that direction. Kaoru had seemed receptive about it, but had seemed hesitant to pursue his hints for some reason. So he'd reinforced his fraying patience and started searching for the reason for her hesitance. He still wasn't sure what it was, but he took every opportunity to shower her with his love and devotion.

Feeling the need to hear her voice, he grabbed his phone and waited impatiently for it to power up. When it finally powered up, it buzzed repeated, indicating incoming calls and texts. He looked eagerly but to his disappointment there was nothing from Kaoru. There were a few missed calls from Yahiko, two from Hiko along with a rude text asking him why he even had a phone since he never answered it. Finally, there were three calls from Sano and a text that simply said: Call me immediately.

Curious as to what he needed, they'd only parted a little while ago, he dialed and waited while it rang. Finally, Sano answered with a terse hello.

Rubbing his hair absently with a towel to remove the last of the moisture, he said, "Hey Sano, its Kenshin. What's so urgent? I was about to call Kaoru."

Silence greeted his question and he checked to make sure the call was still connected. Finally, Sano sighed and said gently, "Kenshin, I need you to sit down."

His tone suspicious, he asked, "Why?"

Sano snapped, "Just sit!" The strain was evident in his voice as he added, "Please."

Becoming worried, he did as Sano asked. "Ok, I'm sitting."

He paused, causing Kenshin's worry to increase. At last, it seemed like he decided to simply tell him straight out. "Kenshin, Kaoru's been hurt. She's in the hospital in critical condition."

Kenshin was suddenly glad that he was sitting because he would've collapsed. Sure that he'd misheard, he choked out, "What?"

"Right after Tomoe was kidnapped, Kaoru was attacked. She's been hospitalized and it's pretty bad. I know that you probably need rest, but you need to get here as soon as possible."

The vague misgiving he'd felt earlier roared to life as he realized that one of his worst fears had come true. Kaoru had been hurt and he hadn't been there to protect her. She'd been hurt badly, Sano had said that she was in critical condition. Suddenly desperate to see her and praying that it wasn't too late, he rasped, "Where?" He listened as Sano gave him the details and begged for him to be careful, that they didn't need two injured friends. He simply replied, "I'll be there shortly" and hung up. Moments later, he was out the door.

X

Aoshi was deeply worried. Misao wasn't talking. After he'd broken the news, Misao hadn't said a word, she'd simply shoved her shoes on and run to the car. Misao was never quiet, she chattered when she was nervous, happy, sad, mad, or just plain bored. She was always in motion, living life wholeheartedly. He stole another glance at her. She was sitting motionlessly, her face leeched of color, her body straining against the seatbelt like she could make the car go faster because she willed it to.

His thoughts swung to Kaoru. He admired her greatly and counted her as a friend in his own way. He knew that she was Kenshin's soul mate, like Misao was his own. He shuddered at the thought of it being Misao lying in the hospital, the thought too horrible to contemplate. He felt sympathy for Kenshin and prayed that Kaoru was strong enough to pull through this.

He took another peek at Misao, but there was no change. He didn't know what his wife would do if Kaoru didn't make it. They'd been best friends since preschool, the women were inseparable. They were so close, in fact, that Misao had insisted on taking Kaoru with them when they eloped so her best friend would be there when she married. Aoshi had been unable to refuse her anything. Kaoru and Misao had been there for every event of each other's lives, big or small. Misao had even recently confided in him that Kaoru was head over heels for Kenshin and that Kenshin had better propose soon because she wanted to be Matron-of-Honor at their wedding. Now, everything was up in the air as Kaoru was seriously hurt.

He sighed when the hospital came into sight, praying that everything would be okay.

X

Misao didn't wait for the car to come to a full stop when she jumped out and bolted for the building. She had to find Kaoru, her sister of the heart. Her thoughts pounded in time with her footsteps, a mantra of: I should have known, I should've been here.

Aoshi caught up right as she reached the elevator and hit the button for the right floor. She slipped her hand into his, clinging desperately to her husband for comfort. She loved the man with every fiber of her being, but she didn't know what she'd do if she lost Kaoru. Kaoru had been there through all the ups and downs, the rock she clung to when life got rough, just like Kaoru did to her. They'd gone through rough situations and come out, not unscarred, but stronger for having come through them together.

The doors opened and she flew out, only to run directly into Sano. He caught her easily, his expression serious but calm. He joked, trying to ease the tension, "Easy there, weasel girl. The Fox'll have your head if she catches you running in her hospital."

She ignored it, totally focused. "Kaoru?"

"Follow me. You'll need to be quiet, she's slipping in and out of sleep." He paused, forcing them to stop as well. "I have to warn you, she looks horrible." Misao's grip tightened on Aoshi's hand. "But Meg told me that since she woke up this evening, she's actually improving. So don't give up, ok?" They nodded and he led them the rest of the way.

Stepping into the room, Misao almost cried when she saw that Kaoru's eyes were open. Dropping Aoshi's hand, she seemed to teleport over to Kaoru. Silently propping her hands on her hips, she surveyed Kaoru for a long moment. Feeling her lips tremble, she asked firmly, "Kaoru Kamiya, what have I told you about having fun without me?"

Kaoru grinned weakly, "It was a surprise party, otherwise I would've invited you." She looked alarmed when tears suddenly dripped down Misao's face. "Hey, don't cry. I've been hurt worse than this."

Sucking in a deep breath, she challenged, "When?"

A twinkle in her eyes, Kaoru replied sassily, "I don't know, but when I think of it, I'll tell you."

Misao was surprised when a giggle suddenly escaped her. "Oh, Kaoru!"

X

While the women (mainly Misao) talked, Aoshi allowed Sano to draw him off to one side and explain the situation. Nodding his understanding, he commented, "I'll have to get those men moved before Kenshin pulls himself together."

Sano looked startled at that. "Why would Kenshin go after them?"

"If they'd gone after Megumi?"

Sano exploded, "I'd kill them! Oh." Understanding crossed his face. "I see. I'll help you move them tomorrow. I got ahold of Kenshin, he should be here anytime now."

Noticing that Kaoru was starting to doze off, he gathered up Misao and let Sano know that they were headed home. When Misao yawningly protested, he promised that he'd bring her back first thing in the morning but that she needed sleep. She was too exhausted to protest and merely let him lead her away.

X

Kenshin couldn't remember the drive to the hospital, he had already pulled in a parked when he realized that he'd made it. He walked swiftly to the elevators, an odd numbness blanketing him. He stared at his reflection as the elevator ascended, his eyes and body language screaming desperation back at him. Sano was waiting for him when he stepped off the elevator. Sano started to say something, but he merely stared at him and he closed his mouth. He silently led the way to Kaoru's room, then walked away.

Kenshin didn't hesitate but stepped into the room, his heart in his throat, the whirr and click of machines loud in his ears. Her eyes were closed and she looked so indescribably tiny laying there. She had an oxygen tube on her nose to help her breath, bruises everywhere, and several casts, but watching the slow rise and fall of her chest, he thought that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He walked over and sat in the chair by the head of her bed, his knees suddenly weak. He stared absently at his hands, surprised to see that they were shaking. He yelped in surprise when a hand suddenly brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face.

Looking up, he saw that Kaoru was looking back at him, her hand outstretched. Desperately, he caught her hand in both of his and cradled it gently, noticing the brace.

She smiled gently and he felt the vise around his heart ease slightly. She murmured, "Your hair's a mess."

His voice was a mere thread of sound, filled with sorrow. "I'd just gotten out of the shower when I found out. I'm so sorry…."

She frowned at him fiercely and he felt his heart ease another fraction. "Not another word, Kenshin. This is not your fault. Tomoe?"

Awed that she was thinking of others while lying there hurt, he reverently kissed her knuckles, causing her to blush. "She's fine, my love. Because of your call, we were able to start looking right away. She was rescued today and she's just fine."

Looking startled by his endearment, her blush deepened. "That's right, Sano told me." She yawned and apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm having trouble thinking straight. The pain meds make me so sleepy."

Standing, he tucked her arm back next to her so it was comfortable and brushed a kiss on her forehead. "Then sleep, love. I'll stand guard and be here when you wake."

She tried to protest, but before she could get the words out, she sank back into peaceful darkness.

A/N: Kenshin's finally at Kaoru's side! Now everyone knows about Kaoru and are rallying around her. Next chapter, there will be more Kaoru and Kenshin interaction, I promise.

Reviews are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Kenshin had planned to be there when Kaoru awoke the next morning, but an emergency dealing with the aftermath of Tomoe's kidnapping had required the presence of all three men. Kenshin had refused at first to leave her side, conceding only when his supervisor promised that he would only have regular office hours, nine to five/Monday through Friday, for the duration of Kaoru's convalescence.

His plans of telling Kaoru exactly how he felt and how much she meant to him had been put on hold and it wasn't helping his temper any. He was irritable and moody, constantly on edge where he couldn't be by Kaoru's side and see for himself how she was. He'd faithfully gone by the hospital every day, but he hadn't caught her awake since the first time and Megumi had always sent him home to rest before she woke. He knew he looked terrible, dark circles under his eyes from the terrible nightmares that plagued his sleep. Since the incident, he hadn't been able to sleep for more than an hour or so at a time before his nightmare of losing Kaoru woke him.

According to Misao who sent regular reports to Aoshi who then faithfully relayed it to Kenshin, Kaoru was spending most of her time sleeping. So it wasn't just his visits that she was sleeping through, but he missed seeing her blue eyes and hearing her sweet voice. It had been three long days since she'd brushed the hair from his face and he was growing disheartened.

Pausing outside her room, he wearily loosened his tie, trying to brace himself for if she was asleep. Bright feminine laughter had him lifting his head and moving forward before he realized it. The scene that met his eyes was not the one he was expecting. Kaoru was awake and sitting up, her eyes sparkling and some healthy color in her face. Misao was holding up various colors of nail polish for her to examine, making outrageous comments about how sexy her toes would be when they were painted and how all the girls in casts would want toes like hers. Her ridiculous color combination suggestions had them both giggling.

The soft thump of his dropped briefcase drew both girls' eyes to him and he felt his heart melt when Kaoru smiled at him. His eyes were locked with hers and he only nodded when he heard Misao take her leave, saying that she needed to get home to Aoshi. When she had left, he made his way over and said softly, "Hey."

She smiled at him, "Hey. Take a seat." She looked him over and frowned slightly. "You look terrible." She lightly brushed the circles under his eyes and he sighed. "Haven't you been sleeping?"

He sat and reluctantly shook his head. Pushing the subject aside, he smiled at her, his purple eyes warm. "So, sleeping beauty is finally awake, huh?"

Her face was wry, "I can't believe that I slept so much, pain meds always make me so sleepy. Meg reduced the meds, thankfully, so I should sleep less. I've been up for several hours today."

He frowned as he studied her. Her bruises had fully developed and she looked very colorful, to say the least. He hated the idea of her in pain. "Why did they reduce the pain meds?"

Capturing his hand from where he was playing absently with the blanket, she squeezed his fingers gently, her smile radiant. "I asked them to and Meg agreed. Actually, I have good news. Meg told me that my liver and lung are healing better than expected. I'll be taken off the oxygen tomorrow."

Absently caressing her hand with his thumb, he replied, "That is good news."

She searched his face carefully, trying to understand what he was feeling. "You don't seem happy."

He felt his composure crumble, his emotions overwhelming him. When he spoke, his voice was deeper than normal, highlighting all the emotions he was feeling. "I'm not happy, Kaoru, I'm not 'all right'. If Yahiko hadn't found you, you would've died. I would've lost you." He raised haunted eyes to hers.

Feeling her heart ache at how lost he looked, she tenderly cupped his face. "I'm still here, you didn't lose me. I'm a little banged up, but I _will_ recover."

He leaned into her hand, drawing comfort from her warmth. "Every time I close my eyes, I see your lifeless body. My world would cease to have meaning if I'd lost you." She started to speak but he cut her off, unable to stop the torrent of words. "I should've been there, I should've protected you. I didn't even know that you'd been hurt because we were too busy looking for Tomoe! She didn't even have a scratch while you lay here dying. You could've been just gone, I wouldn't have even had a chance to tell you goodbye." His voice cracked on the last word and he buried his face in her blanket, his shoulders shaking with the force of his tears.

Kaoru stroked his head gently, her heart breaking at his pain. She didn't try to stop him, but merely held him while he wept, knowing that he'd feel better after releasing some of his pent up pain. At one point Meg appeared, but Kaoru merely waved her off. Finally, the shaking eased and he lay there, emotionally spent. Giving him a few moments to compose himself, she slipped her fingers under his chin and tugged his face up so he could see her. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and he relaxed slightly. "Kenshin, you haven't lost me. I'm alive and I am hurt, but it's nothing that won't heal. She took his hand and pressed it firmly over her heart, letting him feel its steady thrum. "See, my heart is still beating strong. I'm not going to disappear on you." Releasing his hand, she tugged on his bangs, her voice hard, "I don't want to hear another word about this being your fault, Kenshin. Bad things happen, but life goes on. This is not your fault or Tomoe's or even mine. Understand?" He didn't speak, so she repeated, "Do you understand?"

Realizing that she wasn't going to let it go, he nodded. Straightening, he roughly wiped his face with his sleeve, but he refused to feel shamed for his grief at the thought of losing her. She reached out and brushed his hair behind his ear, her expression concerned. He was humbled again by the fact that she was still putting others before herself. Feeling an overwhelming love for her, he realized that he couldn't conceal it any longer. He cradled her hand in both of his and took a deep breath. "The worst part of not knowing if you would live, Kaoru, is that I've never told you."

Her eyes were questioning as he released her hand and reached into his pocket. Pulling out the velvet box, he flipped it open so she could see the ring. "I want everything. I want to wake up each morning with you and go to sleep each night wrapped in your arms. I want to cook for you, ask you how your day was, squabble with you about what movie to watch. I want to hold you when you've had a rough day or save you from whatever crazy escapade you and Misao have gotten up to. I want to show you all my yesterdays and share my tomorrows with you. Kaoru Kamiya, will you marry me?"

Kaoru's hand was covering her mouth, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Composing herself, she touched the ring, the closed it firmly. "Kenshin, I can't." His expression was shattered, so she hurriedly continued, "I love you, Kenshin, I really do."

His eyes wary but cautiously hopeful, he prompted, "But…?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for marriage. I've been through some things in my past that have made me have trouble dealing with relationships. I can be really insecure and needy. However, I really do love you and don't want to hurt you. I don't know what to do!"

He tucked the ring away and surprised her by smiling. "We take it one day at a time. I love you and knowing that you love me back is the greatest gift I've ever received. I'm a patient man and you don't need to feel pressured. We'll face any problems together and someday when the time is right, we'll revisit this, ok?"

She nodded, overwhelmed, and he chuckled. "Let's just focus on getting you well first, hmm?"

A/N: Hides. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. First I made Kenshin cry and then Kaoru refused him. However, they still have things to discuss before I felt that they could truly move forward together. As a reward for not murdering me, I already have the next chapter written and will have it posted really soon. Thank you to everyone who is reading this and all the reviewers. You've made my day!

Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

It had been four weeks since she'd been attacked, two weeks since she'd been released from the hospital into Kenshin's care, and if he asked one more time if she was comfortable of needed anything, Kaoru was going to scream! She loved the man to distraction, but his constant hovering was getting on her nerves. Ever since the attack, he couldn't stand to be away from her for even a few minutes. She'd felt like cheering when he'd gone to work this morning, ready for a few hours of peace and quiet.

She was currently residing in Kenshin's apartment, her broken bones making it impossible to stay by herself. She had finally gotten the brace off her right hand and she'd almost kissed Megumi, so happy was she to have regained the use of a hand. It still galled her that she had to have her food cut up like a child.

Since they weren't sure if the house was safe of not, Yahiko was currently living with Hiko since Kenshin didn't have a spare room. Also, all of her kendo classes were cancelled until she was fully healed. So here she sat, sick of the slow rate of healing, bored out of her mind, and missing her brother. They'd only had each other for so long now, it was strange not seeing him each day.

Sighing, she stared out the window, not really seeing the world outside. Mentally reviewing the past few weeks, she felt conflicted. Kenshin had been so sweet, even when bullying her to take care of herself, that he heart melted a little more each day. However, she was still struggling with her fears and doubts, one of which was Tomoe. Still, Kenshin had been very patient with her and he deserved the chance to explain his thoughts and feelings. Suddenly making up her mind, she decided to ask him about her at dinner.

X

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru who was sitting at the table watching him cook. She was chewing on her lower lip, a sure sign that she was worried about something. Pausing in his cooking, he walked over and tapped her lightly on the nose, chuckling when her eyes shot up to his. "What's troubling you, koi?"

She looked slightly shamefaced, but straightened her shoulders resolutely. "I wanted to ask about you and Tomoe, about your relationship. I've seen her and she's beautiful, refined and elegant." She fidgeted slightly. "I guess what I'm trying to ask is: Why me and not her?"

Kenshin stared at her in surprise but he was slightly shocked that he hadn't seen this one coming. Motioning for her to wait, he turned and shut off the stove, taking the time to organize his thoughts. Finally, he made his way back to the table and sat across from her. He reached for her hand, but she flinched away slightly, so he abandoned it for now. "I'm glad that you asked me, koi. Never be afraid to ask me anything, don't let it fester and worry all alone."

She nodded slowly, "I'll try, but it's hard. I'm scared that you'll laugh and think I'm silly."

"Anything that worries you is not silly, I promise you. To answer your question, Tomoe and I are good friends, nothing more. In fact, I rather think of her like a sister."

Kaoru blurted, "But you dated her!"

He nodded gravely, unconcerned by her outburst. "Shortly after I graduated from the academy, I was very lonely. I admit that I found her attractive and she seemed lonely as well, so we started to date. It was warm and comfortable, but there was no spark. We agreed on nearly everything, rarely argued, she was always so cool and collected. There was no excitement, no passion, so we eventually decided to just be friends. A few weeks later, I walked down the hall and found Tomoe arguing fiercely with Akira, over how to load a copier of all things, and I realized what was missing from our relationship. We didn't challenge each other, didn't bring out strong emotions of either happiness or anger, we were merely comfortable. That's when I decided that I wouldn't pursue anyone that didn't touch me deeply."

She protested, "But I didn't do anything when we first met."

He reached for her hand again and this time, she let him take it. "The night we first met, we'd just wrapped up the Carpenter case."

Kaoru winced, she'd seen that case on the news. It had been heart wrenching and she suspected that the news hadn't shared the full horror of it. She squeezed his hand gently in support.

"That night, all I wanted to do was get drunk and go home, forget all about the case. I was this close to handing in my resignation and just walking away. I felt like the weight of the world was crushing me. Then a woman with luminous sapphire eyes sat down, touched my hand, and told me that despite everything, I'd still won, that I was still there. Suddenly I could breathe again, could feel things slipping back into place, and the knot in my chest finally eased. But before I had a chance to say a word, you were walking away and I knew I couldn't let you go, so I chased after you."

He tucked an unruly strand of hair behind her ear. "I can be a very scary person, but you've never feared me. You eat off my plate, laugh at me, shamelessly steal my coats, and blow up my kitchen." He ignored her cry of protest. "Also, you slip your hand into mine when we walk, brighten my world with shared laughter, let me steal kisses, and make me a home in your heart. Kaoru, you challenge me, comfort me, complete me. I will never want anyone but you and only you. I love you, koi."

"Oh, Kenshin." She leaned across and kissed him softly.

He was about to deepen the kiss when her stomach rumbled insistently, causing her to blush. Pulling back, he couldn't resist dropping a quick kiss on the tip of her nose before standing up. "Let me finish up dinner so I can feed you, koi. We can talk more afterwards if you want."

X

Still easily tired and relieved that their talk about Tomoe had helped clear up her doubts, Kaoru opted to turn in early. Kenshin and she were sharing his bed because he'd stubbornly refused to let her sleep alone in case she needed something during the night. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her was a feeling Kaoru was quickly becoming addicted to.

She drifted off easily, pleasantly enveloped in Kenshin's warmth. However, the apartment was pitch black when she suddenly woke up and bolted upright. Kenshin was awake instantly at her movement, flipping on the bedside lamp and looking at her, concerned. Ignoring the pain shooting through her ribs, she fisted her good hand in his shirt and begged, her voice a breathless sob. "Yahiko, I need to see Yahiko. I need you to take me to him, I need to see him. He needs me. Please, Kenshin."

He soothed her and grabbed his phone. "I'll have Hiko bring him here. Hold on, koi, just breathe."

The phone barely rang twice when Hiko answered it. "I'll be at your apartment in two minutes. Yahiko needs to see Kaoru." Then he hung up.

"They'll be here in just a minute, they were already on their way. I'm going to go let them in, so why don't you lay back down."

He helped her ease back down and fetched her a pain pill before leaving the bedroom. Only a few moments had passed when she heard the murmur of male voices then the sound of running footsteps. Yahiko burst into the room, looking as wild eyed as she felt. She opened her arms and he dove into the bed, careful not to jostle her. The siblings clung desperately to each other and wept.

X

Kenshin softly closed the bedroom door and padded back to the living room. Slumping on the couch, he reported wearily, "They're both asleep, curled so tightly around each other you couldn't get a grain of rice between them. How did you know that Kaoru needed him?"

Hiko took another sip of sake, looking thoughtful, before answering. "It was the oddest thing. Yahiko suddenly pounded on my bedroom door, his face bone white, insisting that Kaoru needed him. He didn't even give me the time to call, insisted that she needed him right then. We were in the car before I knew what'd happened and on our way here. Imagine my surprise when you called right after that."

Kenshin puzzled over it for a few moment before shrugging, too tired to unravel it. Standing with a groan, he said, "Come on, I'll drive you home."

A/N: So things are quickly coming to a conclusion, there will be only one, maybe two more chapters.

Reviews are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

WARNING: Contains brief mention of child abuse

Kenshin had never been so glad for a Saturday before in his life. He'd been so encouraged when Kaoru had asked about Tomoe, confident that they were making progress in their relationship. It meant the world to him that Kaoru had trusted him enough to come to him with her worries and questions. Truthfully, last night had unsettled him badly, he'd never seen her like that before, the desperation in her eyes a living thing. All of her emotions were so bright, her laughter and anger, even her tears were healing. But the outburst last night had felt dark and desperate, an old wound festering. It was an enemy he didn't know how to fight and it left him feeling helpless.

After taking Hiko home, he'd settled down on the couch, but hadn't been able to recapture sleep, dozing off and on for the rest of the night. When Yahiko had crept out at five, he'd tried to delicately ask what was wrong. Yahiko had refused to say anything and he'd backed off, unwilling to push. He had driven him back to Hiko's, the silence tense. About halfway there, Kenshin decided that he'd had enough. Putting on his best innocent smile, he informed Yahiko that he and Kaoru would be joining them for dinner. Yahiko had suddenly relaxed when he realized that Kenshin wasn't going to push him and the tension eased.

That'd been five hours ago. Since he didn't have work that day, Kenshin'd decided to let her sleep as long as she needed to. He'd peeked in several times, but she hadn't stirred. Finally hearing the sound of movement, he jumped to his feet and made his way to the bedroom. Opening the door, he called cautiously, "Kaoru?"

Bleary blue eyes met his as she pushed into a sitting position. "Morning. What time is it?" Her voice was hoarse from sleep and crying.

"A little after eleven. How are you feeling?"

She didn't seem upset about the time, her expression accepting. "Drained. Water?"

He quickly fetched a glass, not wanting to be away from her for that long. When he returned, he found her sitting on the edge of the bed and that she'd put on the button up shirt he'd worn yesterday. He felt a swell of masculine satisfaction when she brought the material to her nose and inhaled, seeming to draw comfort from his scent. Pushing it aside and the fact of how much he liked seeing her wearing his clothes, he gave her the water and brushed a strand of hair from her face, his heart leaping when she leaned into his touch.

She sighed, "We need to talk."

He protested, "You don't have to…"

She brought her hand up to his lips, effectively stopping his words. "I _need_ to do this. If we're going to have a relationship, you need to know this."

Unable to argue, he insisted that they were comfortable at least. Carrying her to the living room, he settled them both on the couch. She leaned into his side and he waited.

She spoke softly, "This is going to be hard, so please don't interrupt." She watched him nod then focused her gaze on the ground, unable to look at him. "Yahiko and I are seven years apart. I was so excited when he was born, I'd wanted a sibling for so long. Our family was a place of love and laughter and we were happy. Then when I was nine and he was almost two, mom died. She was hit by a drunk driver and dad later told me that she'd died instantly. It was rough, but we still had dad and we managed. Yahiko was too young to remember her, so I became mother and sister both. Gradually, laughter came back and life moved on.'

He stroked her hair and she snuggled closer. "It was the year I turned sixteen when we discovered that dad had cancer, stage four, too far advanced to be able to do anything. It progressed rapidly, two months and he was gone." She fisted her hand in his shirt and blinked rapidly. "We had no other relatives, just us. We had just returned from the funeral when social services swooped in and whisked us to separate foster homes. I barely had time to put together a few things for Yahiko, I didn't get anything for myself. We were in the system for a week when Misao's grandfather tracked us down and reunited us. We learned later that the social worker that handled our case was imprisoned for fraud and child endangerment. He didn't care about the kids, he just wanted the paycheck. I can attest to that. In the week I was there, I'd only received three meals and been beaten daily. But that was nothing. When we were reunited, Yahiko's arm was broken and he had bruised everywhere. When he saw me, he rushed over and clung to me, not crying, just shaking silently." Her voice was harsh and broken. "I failed him, Kenshin. I didn't protect my brother." She buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

He held her tightly, his mind whirling. He'd never imagined that the Kamiya siblings had been through something like that. Finally, the sobs seemed to ease and she tried to move away. He hated to ask, but he had to know. "Were either of you…?" He couldn't even say the word, but thankfully she understood what he was asking.

Relief heavy in her voice, she said, "No, neither of us were touched _that_ way. That's the only good thing about that whole situation. Would it make a difference if?" This time she was the one unable to finish the sentence.

The unsureness in her voice broke his heart and he tightened his hold as tight as he dared with her ribs. His voice fierce, he exclaimed, "Never, koi!" He hesitated but had promised her complete honesty. "But now I won't have to hunt them down and kill them." He'd expected her to protest and try to escape, but she merely sighed contentedly and rested her head more comfortably on his chest.

"Misao's grandfather already handled them. If you want details, you're going to have to ask him, I've never asked."

Her lack of fear of him, her absolute trust in him, still astonished him. They sat in content silence for a few minutes, he fingers tracing absent patterns on his chest.

Finally, she sighed and pushed away and this time he let her go. She straightened and met his eyes. She seemed lighter, almost as if she'd laid a burden. "I might as well tell you the rest."

He gently stroked her cheek, "You don't have to tell me today. We can take as much time as you need."

She looked thoughtful, "Actually, this is good. I feel better knowing that you know. I've never told anyone this. Even Misao doesn't know everything. I love her, but she's quick to act sometimes. So, where was I?"

"Misao's grandfather had found you."

"Ah yes. He became our guardian but allowed us to remain in our house. The next few years were tough. It took six months before Yahiko wouldn't wake screaming, two years before he could spend a night away. During that time, I was juggling the dojo and schoolwork as well as raising Yahiko. It was rough, but things got easier when I graduated. I was able to start more classes and the extra income helped. Also, Yahiko's problems had mostly faded with routine and time. But I was lonely. Other than Misao, I didn't have any adult friends and while I love Yahiko, he was too young to share my worries and concerns with."

Kenshin had a feeling that he wouldn't like where this was headed, but nodded his encouragement anyway.

"Even now, I can't believe how naïve I was. When I was twenty, a nice young man named John started coming to classes. He was funny, intelligent, didn't seem to mind that I was a female instructor. He'd stay afterwards to help clean up and we'd chat. Nothing serious, just little things. This continued for a couple of months, then he asked me out. I was shocked and I admit, flattered. I said yes and we started dating." She dropped her eyes, unable to meet his. "I'm ashamed to admit that a large part of what drew me to him was that he made me feel young, carefree, free of responsibility."

He nudged her chin up and forced her to meet his eyes. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. You're young and shouldering things that would break some adults. It's ok to want to be carefree."

She smiled at him, her expression suddenly soft. She reached up and gently traced his cheekbone, lingering for a moment on the fine lines at the corner of his eye. "No, it's not ok. I have responsibilities that aren't going to go away and I don't want them to. Instead of looking for a way to forget my burdens, I should've been looking for a man willing to share them."

He smiled and smoothed her hair back, his eyes warm. "That makes sense, that it does."

She shrugged, reluctant to break the moment but eager to get it over with. "One day, when we'd been dating for about six months, he invited me over to his apartment. He had a key, wanted me to move in with him. I was so tired of being alone and struggling that I was actually considering it. A fresh start, you know? But as I was thinking about it, I noticed that the apartment only had one bedroom."

Kenshin frowned, "But what about Yahiko? Surely he knew that you'd never leave him."

Her smile was grim, "You'd think. When I asked him that, he told me that Yahiko wasn't my problem, that I'd wasted enough of my life looking after him. To send him to the boarding school for wards and I could start a new life, a fresh life with him with nothing to hold me back."

Kenshin saw red and he couldn't breathe. How dare he even suggest…. Kaoru cupping his cheek finally managed to break through his haze and he leaned into it, desperately trying to re-center himself. Finally, he took a deep breath and straightened.

Seeing that he was back in control, she continued, "I couldn't believe it. I was furious. I told him that I never wanted to see him again and walked away. I was afraid that if I said anything more, I'd attack him. He didn't get the hint, kept calling and coming by the dojo, so I got a restraining order. That worked for a few weeks. Then one night, he showed up, half wasted. He wouldn't go away, grabbed my wrist to take me away. Yahiko filmed the entire thing and I was acquitted of any wrongdoing, although the police warned me to be a little less zealous with my self-defense. I never told Yahiko, but I promised myself that I wouldn't date until Yahiko was fully grown and maybe not even then. In truth, I'd resigned myself to never marrying." Sighing, she settled back into his side, exhaustion suddenly swamping her.

Fighting down a wave of fierce passiveness, he tugged her tighter into his side. Feeling her snuggle into his shoulder, he absently played with her hair. Dropping a light kiss on the top of her head, he asked, "Anything else?" She shook her head. "Then why don't you rest? I'll wake you in plenty of time before we go to Hiko's."

X

Kaoru had asked Hiko to settle her in the living room so she could rest a little before dinner. The big man carried her easily, making her feel almost like a child. Kenshin had gone in search of Yahiko as soon as they'd gotten there, making her intensely curious. Stretched out on the couch, she rested her head on the arm and shifted slightly, trying to ease the ache of healing bones. She heard someone enter the room, but didn't bother to raise her head, figuring that it was just Kenshin coming to check on her.

When Yahiko spoke, it startled her. "What's up, Kenshin?"

"I wanted to talk to you, man-to-man."

She couldn't see them because the back of the couch was in the way, but Yahiko's voice was wary, "Ok."

"Kaoru and I talked today. She told me a bit about the past."

His voice defensive, Yahiko asked, "So what? You pity us?"

Kaoru couldn't miss Kenshin's sincerity, "Never! I admire you and your sister immensely. You both are so strong, you've come through some tough times together. Even better, you came through as a family."

Yahiko exhaled, some of the tension easing from his shoulders. "So what did you need to talk about?"

"I love your sister deeply and I've asked her to marry me. However, I see now that I should've come to you first. I apologize for this oversight So, Yahiko, I love your sister Kaoru very much and want to marry her. I would like your blessing to wed her."

Yahiko answered immediately, no hesitation, "You make her happy and I know that you'll take care of her, so yes, you have my blessing. You said that you'd already asked her, what'd she say? Do you have a ring?"

He fished out the ring and handed it to him to inspect. "She said that she needed time, which is fine with me. We have all the time in the world to work on our relationship. But I want you to know, no matter what, whether your sister and I marry or not, I will never try to separate you two. Even if she and I don't marry, I'm not going to walk away and abandon you. I will remain and support both of you in whatever capacity you need of me."

He laughed shortly and handed the ring back. "She told you about him, huh? He was a real piece of work, didn't have the time of day for me. Kaoru doesn't know that I know why they broke up."

"How did you know?"

"When he showed up at the dojo the last time, she kinda lost it, screamed all kinds of interesting things at him. I still have the video if you'd like to see it. Don't tell her I said this, but the way she worked him over was a thing of beauty."

Kenshin laughed. "My lips are sealed and I'd love to see that video. So, we good?"

"We're good."

X

Kaoru stayed quiet as they left the room, not wanting to draw attention to herself. When they were gone, she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. She felt an enormous wave of emotion wash over her, leaving her feeling warm, safe, and loved.

Right then, Kenshin walked into the room, a concerned expression on his face. Kaoru motioned for him to sit on the couch, then crawled onto his lap with his assistance and buried her face in the curve of his neck. She breathed in deeply and simply sat there with her arms around his neck. Feeling his growing uneasiness, she dropped a light kiss on his neck and murmured, "Yes."

"Yes?"

She pulled back, the full force of her love and joy shining brightly in her eyes. "Yes, I'll marry you."

An answering joy lit his face, but he hesitated, "Kaoru, are you sure?"

"Yes. I heard you talk to Yahiko. While you guys were talking, I realized something. I don't have to be afraid. You're not going to walk away when things get tough, I know that you will fight for those you love, look at Tomoe. I know that whatever problems we have, whatever life throws at use, you'll fight for us and work through it. I'm not afraid anymore. I want to marry you, be Mrs. Kenshin Himura, have your children, grow old together. I want everything."

Looking absolutely ecstatic with joy, he leaned forward and kissed her. Pulling away before she could respond, he fished the ring out of his pocket. He murmured, a wicked twinkle in his eyes, "Before you change your mind." Grabbing her hand, he gently slipped the ring on. He gave them a moment to admire the ring then proceeded to kiss her thoroughly. Pulling back slightly, he rested his forehead against hers and promised, "Forever."

The End

A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I've been preparing to go to my company's week-long conference and I wanted to make sure that I had this chapter done right. Whew, this last chapter was an emotional one for me to write, I was so drained after I completed it. This story turned out to be nothing like I imagined it would be, but I've thoroughly enjoyed the journey it took me on. Also, thank you to everyone that read this and especially to everyone who reviewed. You've made my first foray into fanfiction both exciting and enjoyable. Thank you!

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
